Alat Tes Kehamilan, Kepolosan Aomine dan Laundry
by Mikurira
Summary: Tentang Aomine yang menemukan alat tes kehamilan dan Kise yang menanggapinya dengan serius. Dan oh, tidak lupa juga dengan tugas laundry. Domestic!AoKise. Established!AoKise. Fluff. Oneshot. Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'.


**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta (AoKise)

**Genre** : Romance

**Tag/Warning** : Domestic!AoKise, fluff, mpreg yang bukan mpreg, plot mainstream (mungkin) dan meaningless (orz)

**AN** : Ditunjukan untuk Challenge "Harus dengan Kata" di Grup FFN . Net World Facebook.

.

* * *

**Alat Tes Kehamilan, Kepolosan Aomine dan Laundry**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

.

.

Suara wastafel mengalir deras dari arah ruang makan. Sosok lelaki berambut biru dengan kulit _tan_ terlihat tengah membersihkan peralatan bekas makan malam miliknya. Dua buah piring, dua buah gelas dan dua buah garpu-sendok menandakan bahwa ia tidak tinggal sendiri dalam rumah itu. Aomine, 25 tahun, saat ini sedang terfokus pada pekerjaan mencucinya.

"Ne, Aominecchi!" dan suara nada tinggi lelaki memanggilnya berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya. Aomine menutup air kerannya, berjalan ke arah sumber suara—Kise, kekasihnya yang sudah lama tinggal bersamanya, memanggilnya dari ruang santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine pada lelaki itu. Berdiri di ambang pintu dan bersiap kembali menyelesaikan cuciannya.

"Hehehe, laundry," ucapnya tersenyum, menandakan bahwa setelah mencuci piring, Aomine masih ada tugas lain yang menunggunya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Hari ini memang giliran Aomine mendapat tugas membersihkan rumah sih, tapi setidaknya ia berharap Kise juga membantunya.

"Aku tahu," Aomine berdecak.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah tempat cucian mereka, menaruh beberapa pakaian miliknya dan Kise ke dalam mesin cuci. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ketika tangannya meraba kantong celana Kise, ia merasakan adanya sesuatu menonjol dari dalamnya. Aomine tahu Kise memiliki kebiasaan meninggalkan barang-barang dalam baju dan celananya, dan ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengeluarkan barang-barang itu sebelum tersentuh air dalam mesin cucinya. Diambilah benda itu dari dalam kantongnya. Bentuknya panjang seperti pensil. Tapi tentu itu bukan pensil. Itu adalah—_oh_, saat melihat benda itu, Aomine matanya langsung membulat kaget.

"Ryouta!"

Dan lelaki yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat bergerak untuk mendekat pada suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ryouta!" dan panggilan itu datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kise menghela nafas malas, ia baru saja akan berdiri kalau saja Aomine tidak datang menghampirinya duluan. Di tangannya sedang membawa sebuah benda yang agaknya Kise sadar itu berasal dari kantong celananya.

Kise tersenyum, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ya?"

"Ini apa?" tanya lelaki _tan _itu padanya. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Oh—_pfft_, bukan apa-apa kok," kata Kise terkikik menatap Aomine dengan senyumnya.

Aomine berdecak, ia menyodorkan benda itu ke hadapan Kise, "tidak mungkin bukan apa-apa! Jelaskan padaku!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada memaksa. Atau dalam artian kali ini _memang_ memaksa.

Kise tersenyum polos, "kau tidak tahu? Itu alat tes kehamilan, Aominecchi, masa kau tidak pernah lihat?"

Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya agak kesal, "_Aku tahu_—tapi bukan itu maksudku, Ryouta! Jangan bercanda, jelaskan padaku ini apa?"

"Apa? Padahal bisa kau lihat sendiri Aominecchi, itu punya dua garis, yang artinya…?"

Dan Aomine terdiam. Tangannya menyentuh kepalanya, menyapu rambutnya secara acak. Ia terlihat sedikit panik dan gugup. Bahkan semburat merah bisa terlihat sedikit pada garis pipinya,

"T-tunggu Ryouta, m-maksudmu… aku akan menjadi ayah?" tanya Aomine nadanya sedikit panik.

Kise terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana soal ini. Ia tidak menyangka Aomine akan sepolos ini. Lagipula itu adalah alat _tes pack_ milik saudaranya yang baru saja menikah kemarin. Ia tidak sengaja membawanya untuk diberitahu pada ibunya besok. Tapi melihat kepolosan Aomine saat ini, entah kenapa lelaki itu tidak bisa berhenti untuk menjahilinya.

"Kau benar Daiki! Selamat!" kata Kise bergembira, "lihat bayimu berkembang dengan baik!" ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus perutnya.

Ekspresi Aomine benar-benar _priceless_. Kise tidak pernah melihatnya seperti saat ini. Lelaki itu dengan gugup mendekat ke arah Kise dan mengelus perutnya. Geli, yang sebenarnya Kise rasakan, dan lucu kelakukan Aomine yang lugu itu.

"A-aku belum memikirkan nama…" kata Aomine pada Kise, "aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Gawat. Apakah sebaiknya kita memberitahukan ini pada anggota _GOM_ lainnya? Kau harus memberhentikan pekerjaanmu segera, Kise—_kau sedang hamil_ dan kita harus menyiapkan ruangan untuk anak kita nanti—_dan oh_, apakah kau pikir dia perempuan atau lelaki? Kalau dia lelaki, aku yakin dia pasti akan jadi pemain basket yang hebat nantinya—"

Dan Aomine tidak bisa berhenti bergumam. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sebenarnya nihil nantinya.

"Aominecchi…" Kise mulai merasa kalau Aomine semakin berada dalam imajinasinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghentikan kekonyolan ini sekarang.

"Ah Ryouta, besok kau harus membeli buku-buku cara mengurus anak yang baik. Aku tidak ingin dia punya sifat memberontak sepertiku dulu, ah, kalau dia perempuan dia pasti akan mengikuti jejakmu sebagai model, muncul di halaman depan majalah-majalah dan televisi—aku tidak bisa membayangkan takdir seperti apa yang menantinya—"

"Aominecchi!" Kise mengernyit, menepuk kedua pipi Aomine dengan kedua tangannya. Biru gelap bertemu kuning emas. Kise menghela nafas, "laundry…" gumamnya menggerutu pada lelaki itu.

"Ah," Aomine sadar dari lamunannya, ia sadar ada pekerjaan yang menantinya sekarang.

Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat cuciannya sambil masih memikirkan banyak hal, sementara Kise berjalan ke arah kamar mereka dan bersiap untuk tidur malam itu.

Selesai mencuci dan membereskan semuanya, Aomine segera naik ke atas ranjangnya dan mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Masih dengan pikiran soal _bayi _mereka.

"Kau pikir dia akan punya kulit sepertiku?" tanya Aomine pada Kise, membuat lelaki yang di tanya nyaris saja tertawa kalau saja tidak ia tahan.

"Kau masih memikirkan itu, Daiki?" Kise menarik selimutnya, tidak berniat meluruskan jalan pikiran Aomine tentang kehamilannya.

"Tentu saja bodoh," Aomine mengetuk dahi Kise dengan telunjuknya. Kise menatapnya dalam diam, "terimakasih Ryouta," ucap Aomine mencium bibir lelaki di depannya. Tidak terlalu paham dengan ucapan itu, Ryouta hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Aomine dalam tidurnya.

Dan malam itu, Aomine tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana nanti jika anak mereka lahir dan tinggal bersama mereka. Sementara Kise, ia tertidur dengan pulas di samping lelaki itu dengan damai.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**.**

**AN **: Aku gak tau nulis apaan barusan. Hahhahaha—ha-ha… ha… (orz) bener-bener berasa kayak quote diri sendiri dimana kadang daku suka nulis cerita random yang absurd dan kadang nulis cerita absurd secara random /hah /apasihmic. Meaningless, plotless, ah, entahlah, no klimaks juga. Just want to share kebodohan Aomine dan imajinasinya. Hahahaha. Oke maaf.

Challenge ini diharuskan menggunakan 7 buah kata, yakni memberontak, pensil, sendok, televisi, takdir, lampu dan pekerjaan. Seharusnya saya bisa buat yang lebih baik, tetapi berhubung karena suatu hal dan perihal lain, rasanya jadi absurd gini ceritanya (orz). Sekian.

Review?


End file.
